


Catherine's Rules of Obeying Parents

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [3]
Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Catherine's top ten rules as to when to obey parents
Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812763
Kudos: 5





	Catherine's Rules of Obeying Parents

1) Trust your parent until you see something with your own eyes.  
2) Parents aren't everything  
3) You know your parent well, so decide how you act  
4) If your parent has done something, you don't have to stay in contact  
5) Going no contact can sometimes be a good thing  
6) Having favourite parents is OK  
7) Using your in-laws as parents is acceptable  
8) If you have gone no contact you do not need to ask permission to marry  
9) Parent's disapproval is topped by your gut feelings  
10) A parent's mistake is not yours, but you can right it

With much appreciated help from my dear husband Henry Tilney, who has more experience than me.


End file.
